


Пропащий

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Brooklyn, Gen, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are fourteen year old
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Наверху хлопнуло поспешно закрытое окно, Ма не хотела, чтобы весь дом слышал, как мистер Барнс костерил непутевого старшего сына.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Пропащий

Баки быстро ссыпался с лестницы, зацепился чуть отошедшей подметкой ботинка за предпоследнюю ступеньку и едва не пропахал носом землю перед подъездом. Он неуклюже пробежал несколько шагов, удержался на ногах и припустил вниз по улице.

Наверху хлопнуло поспешно закрытое окно, Ма не хотела, чтобы весь дом слышал, как мистер Барнс костерил непутевого старшего сына, а все потому, что их старшенький уродился омегой. Ославишь его и как потом замуж отдать? Слова на Баки не действовали, мистер Барнс попробовал было выдрать сына ремнем, но тот проскочил под рукой и дал деру. Не в первый и уж точно не в последний раз.

К Стиву Баки поднялся по пожарной лестнице. Сара Роджерс без одобрения смотрела на его слишком частые визиты, а о приходе Баки соседи ей точно бы доложили. Мама у Стива была неплохой, но считала, что сыну нужно беречь хрупкое здоровье, и поглядывала на Баки с подозрением. Будто это Баки раз за разом втягивал Стива в неприятности. Ха. Как бы не так, в неприятности Стив влезал совершенно самостоятельно, не зря же он был альфой.

Окно открылось легко, Стив летом редко его закрывал, разве что ветер был совсем сильный. Баки бесшумно спрыгнул с подоконника, но его глазам нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте комнаты. 

— Баки, это ты? — лохматая голова поднялась с подушки, и Баки ухмыльнулся, представив, как друг подслеповато щурится. 

— Конечно я, балда.

Он уже спихнул с ног ботинки и запрыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь снять брюки и одновременно дойти до кровати.

— Я уж думал, ты не придешь, поздно же.

— Вот еще, я же обещал!

Брюки отправились на стул, сверху легла рубашка, и Баки, оставшийся в трусах и майке, нырнул под одеяло.

Стив был холодный, как ледышка. Баки сунул его ладони себе подмышки и прижался как можно ближе, чтобы быстрее согреть. Миссис Роджерс и не догадывалась, что Баки не единожды спасал от простуды ее чересчур болезненного сына. Стив вздохнул и уткнулся холодным носом Баки в щеку, а костлявыми коленками в его ноги.

— Как тебя отпустили? — спросил он, когда нос немного потеплел.

— А меня не отпускали.

— Баки!

— Да ничего, отец завтра в ночную смену работает, а там, глядишь, остынет.

Стив поерзал, кровать была узкая и продавленная, поэтому оба они неизбежно скатывались в середину, и он пытался хоть немного отодвинуться, чтобы заглянуть Баки в лицо.

— Может, не стоило тебе приходить?

— Вот еще! — с жаром возразил Баки. — Навыдумывали себе.

Стив попробовал отодвинуться еще дальше, и Баки обиженно отвернулся.

— А чего они навыдумывали? — напряженно поинтересовался Стив.

Баки порадовался, что уже темно и друг не увидит его румянца.

— Глупости. Твердят, что ты альфа.

— Я альфа, — спокойно подтвердил Стив.

— Что альфы с омегами не дружат. «Тринадцать всего, а дальше что будет, пропащий», — передразнил Баки отца.

— Так я и сам знаю, что не подарок.

Баки толкнул Стива коленом, отчего тот съехал обратно в центр узкой постели и навалился на него теплой тяжестью. В груди отчего-то заныло, но Баки хмыкнул и объяснил:

— Если бы они тебя пропащим считали, отец бы тебя прибил. — И добавил после паузы: — Это я пропащий.

Стив сдвинулся на подушке повыше, утешающе погладил Баки по плечу.

— Да не думает он так. И с чего бы?

Жесткая ладонь легла на шею, и Баки с облегчением уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо. Безоговорочная поддержка альфы творила чудеса, все обидные родительские упреки разом вылетели из головы, кроме самого смешного, почти детского.

— Ма сказала, что я к тебе миловаться бегаю.

Ладонь Стива на мгновение замерла, а потом продолжила свое успокаивающее движение по спине друга. Баки от души зевнул. Стив согрелся, теперь вдвоем под одеялом стало жарко, и спать хотелось немилосердно.

Баки так и уснул, и не почувствовал, как Стив легко прижался губами к его виску.


End file.
